gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lose My Breath
Lose My Breath ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Kinderstar, und wird von Myron gesungen. Sue stellt dem Glee Club sowie ihren Coaches Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris´ Neffen Myron Muskovitz vor und erklärt, dass dieser bald seine Bar Mizwa hat. Myron erzählt, dass er nun für sie performen wird und das nur Probe ist. Daraufhin performt er'' den Song und schockt damit seine Zuschauer. Danach bekommt er zwar Applaus und Lob, erklärt aber, dass er perfekt sein muss und will wissen, wie er sich verbessersn kann. Kittys Vorschlag, dass seine Tänzer mehr lächeln könnten, nimmt er sofort an, indem er seine Tänzer anschreit und feuert. Als Myron in der Aula performen will, stimmt Sue zu, da sie von Rachel und Will möchte, dass sie alles tun, was Myron verlangt. Dieser will außerdem den Glee Club als Hilfe und würde sie auch bezahlen, doch Will erlkärt, dass das gegen die Regeln ist. Myron wiederum entgegnet, dass es ihnen Bühnenerfahrung bringt, doch Rachel bleibt dabei, dass sie nicht können, so dass Sue unterbricht und meint, das sie akzeptieren. Das Original stammt von '''Destiny's Child' aus ihrem vierten Album "Destiny Fulfilled" dem Jahr 2004. Lyrics Myron: Hit me! Hintergrundtänzer (Myron): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Myron (mit Hintergrundtänzer): Oooh I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do After I done everything that you asked me (Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you Moved so fast baby now I can't find you) Oooh I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you All that talk but it seems like it can't come through All them lies like you could satisfy me, (Now I see where believing you got me Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me) Hintergrundtänzer (Myron): Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Myron (mit Hintergrundtänzer): Oooh Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove Is a partner that meets me only half way and just can't prove Take me out so deep (when you know you can't swim) Need a lifeguard (and I need protection) To put it on me deep (in the right direction) Oooh You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue Didn't mama teach you to (give affection?) I know the difference of a man (and an adolescent) (It ain't) you boo, so get to steppin' Hintergrundtänzer (Myron): Can you keep up? (Ooooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, (make me lose my breath), hah hah Can you keep up? (oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (make me lose my) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath (my breath!) Hit me hard, hah hah (mit Myron: Can you keep up?) (Oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath Myron (mit Hintergrundtänzer): Oooh If you can't make me say ("oooh") Like the beat of this (drum) Why you ask for some and you really want (none) If you can't make me say "oooh" (Hintergrundtänzer: oooh, oooh) Like the beat of this groove (You don't have no business in this Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed) Hintergrundtänzer (Myron): Come on, breathe with me Hah, hah Darkchild, come on Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah Can you keep up? (Baby boy), make me lose my breath (Bring the noise), make me lose my breath (Hit me hard), make me lose my breath, hah hah) Trivia *Das ist Myrons einziges Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Myron Muskovitz